Digimon World 4
January 6 2005 June 2 2005 September 2 2005 |genre = Adventure |modes = Single, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) PEGI: 12+ |platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube |media = 1 CD-ROM |requirements = |input = Controller }} Digimon World 4 (known as Digimon World X in Japan) is the second Digimon video game on PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox game consoles simultaneously. The game was discontinued due to lack of sales. Instead of being a standard RPG like the previous Digimon games, Digimon World 4 has hack and slash gameplay and supports up to four players. Playable Characters Starters * Agumon * Dorumon * Guilmon * Veemon Unlockable Characters * Alphamon * Beelzemon X * BlackWarGreymon X * ClavisAngemon * Gallantmon Crimson Mode * HerculesKabuterimon X * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode * Imperialdramon Paladin Mode * MetalGarurumon X * Susanoomon * WarGreymon X * WereGarurumon X Story The game offers a choice of one of four starter Digimon: Dorumon, Veemon, Guilmon, and Agumon. They are each new members of the "D.S.G. (Digital Security Guard)." Based on Digital Monster X-Evolution, it is immediately revealed that a computer virus known as the "X-virus" is spreading quickly and is infecting many Digimon. "The Yamato Server" has disappeared, and a new server known as "The Doom Server" has taken its place. When the first few sections of Level 1 are completed the player finds out that The Doom Server may in fact be The Yamato Server. The player is then sent to destroy the "Doom Dome." This is where the first real boss appears, Apokarimon. There is no difference between each game system, except for the graphics. Magic * There are five stages of Magic: Petty, Mega, Giga, Terra, and Infinity. * There are three types of Magic: Blast, Force, and Heal. ** Blast: Fire, Ice, Dark, Bolt, Impact, Venom, Cutter, Bomb. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. ** Force: Bind, Freeze, Pwr down, Pwr up, Sleep. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. ** Heal: Heal light, Heal aura, Cure light, Cure aura. Raise. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. Tech * Tech is required for specific weapons and certain magic ranks. ** List of Tech: Bash, Slash, Crush, Shot, Stab, Blast, Force, Heal, Blunt. Modes * Normal * Hard * Very hard Enemy Digimon * Arukenimon * Gekomon * Goblimon * Imperialdramon * Infermon * Kokatorimon * MarineDevimon * Megadramon * Minotarumon * Mummymon * Numemon * Ogremon * Otamamon * Pharaohmon * Raremon * Sukamon * Tortomon * Tyrannomon Bosses * Apocalymon * Blossomon * Crusadermon (known as LordKnightmon) * Diaboromon * Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode * MaloMyotismon * Mammothmon * Scorpiomon * ShogunGekomon * SkullGreymon * Mecha Rogue X Other Digimon * Leomon * MetalEtemon * Ophanimon * PrinceMamemon * Seraphimon Locations * Main Lobby Where the game begins. Also where the player purchases items and receives missions. * Death Valley The first place the player goes to stop the X virus and the place where Leomon is found and must be saved. The player must go into dark caves to get the IDs from the Blossommon and Mammothmon that lives there. * Dry Land A hot, dry land featuring pyramids full of Mummymon. IDs must be obtained from Scorpiomon and SkullGreymon. * Venom Jungle A jungle where there are many poisonous plants. There are three keys in this area. * Machine Pit The final stage in the game; where some quests are completed for the DigiElves. This area only requires two keys. Rumors This game did have a special limited edition Dorumon card (from the Digimon Collectable Card Game) inserted in specially marked packages of the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions. Category:2005 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:GameCube games Category:Digimon video games ja:„Éá„Ç∏„É¢„É≥„ÉØ„Éº„É´„ÉâX pt:Digimon World 4